


College AU (WinterFalcon Edition)

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam wilson, captain of track and fields , bestfriends with Steve Rogers captain of the football team. James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, fresh out of therapy and back on the football team with his bestfriend, what will happen to him once he met Sam? And how is his relationship with Clint and Natasha, after breaking up with Clint over summer and actually watched his own life spiral down. A journey of self discovery, being gay and finding your childhood lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stony_Otp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_Otp/gifts).



> Let’s hope this story works cos I’m working on 3 College AU that involves Bucky as the main character, here’s a gift for my friend from Instagram, she made me happy and she seen my progress, thankyou love.

As Sam laid on the field, stretching his sore muscles, he was clearly exhausted from his run, it was tuesday after all, track and field training day. He was enjoying the warm sun on his body, absorbing as much vitamin D as possible, he rather had days running under the sun, than spending his long day in his classes, he’s just thankful for his sports scholarship or he won’t be here. Well he does ace his studies but his strong point would always be his running skills, well he was always running away from his problems. As he continues to stretch and enjoy the warm heat, he saw a group of footballers running to the field, isn’t practice on Wednesdays and Fridays? As he watch them running around with their equipments, he saw Steve Rogers approaching him, Steve was their captain and also one of his close friends since their dormitory was on the same level and only rooms apart. “ hey wilson!” Steve greets him, Sam only nods at him, smiling at him softly, “ We need to use the field for today, a match is coming up, hope you don’t mind.” Steve said as he drops his equipments next to him, “ Nah man, the field belongs to everyone, i guess i have to cut short my trainings, since we have months till our next tournament.” Sam said as he got up and wipes away the grass off his shorts, Steve just nods at him and starts to stretch around, “but we’re still up for tomorrow morning run right?” Steve asked as he starts to jog on the spot, “ Don’t you ever get tired huh Rogers?” Sam asked as he took a sip from his bottle, just before Steve could reply, a raven haired guy stops him and stood by his side, “ Rogers, coach asked me to report to you.” The raven haired guy said as he places an arm on Steve’s shoulder, “ Let’s just go through the circuit for now, I’ll start your training after that buddy.” Steve replies, Sam just looks at him confused, who was this raven dude? Steve finally realised the confusion in Sam’s face, “Sam meet Bucky, my childhood friend and our new quarterback!” Steve said as he pats Bucky’s shoulder, “ Sam Wilson, captain of the track and field team.” Sam introduces himself, “ Bucky, new Quarterback, Steve childhood bestfriend.” Bucky replied as he shook Sam’s hands, Bucky had a strong grip, they shook and smiled at each other. Soon they heard Coach Fury blow his whistle, “ Catch up later Sam!” Steve said as he grabs his things and pulled Bucky with him towards Coach Fury, Bucky turns and waves goodbye to Sam and both jogged away, Sam just smiles at them. Bucky was cute with his shoulder length hair, while Steve had his hair sleeked back, Sam continues to watch them a bit before Natasha appeared next to him suddenly, “ Let’s go lover boy, Coach Hill wants us in the locker room.” Natasha said as she ruffles up his hair, only for him to push her away jokingly, she links her arms around Sam’s waist while Sam slings his arms over her shoulders. And off they went to the locker room, not realising Bucky was watching them.

 

It was around 7pm when Steve called Sam over for dinner, knowing that boy wouldn’t bother to cook, rather ate out. Steve room was couple of doors away, so Sam came over wearing his grey sweatpants and a tanktop, he didn’t bother to knock and just went right in, he could smell delicious food steve was making, “Yo Rogers! I’m here!” Sam greeted as he walks into the living room, “ out in a minute!” Steve replied from his room, Sam’s stomach starts to grumble, “ Steeb! How many times did I tell you to dump your dirty laundry in the basket not the floor!” Bucky shouted as he walks out from his shower, with only a towel covering his waist, Bucky stood in the middle of the living room, looking at Sam awkwardly, Sam mouth just stayed open as he saw how beautiful Bucky’s body was, his body was clearly made by god himself, well toned abs and biceps, well defined hips and that V shaped is too die for, whatever under that towel is really a meal. “ Wipe your drool Wilson!” Steve teased him as he smacks the back of his head. Only for Sam trying to wipe the imaginary drool he had, and glared at Steve. “Hey there Sam, didn’t know you would be here, sorry for being half naked” Bucky said as he rubs the back of his neck and pulling a sweatshirt over his head and walking to his room, “ Nah it’s okay Bucks, wouldn’t mind such a view before dinner.” Sam replied as he got up to the kitchen, Sam watched as Steve started to plate the food, “ You hungry boy?” Steve asked as he places a plate of pasta infront of Sam, Sam could just nod. “ i thought you were already full, looking at the way you were eating Bucky with those eyes” Steve teased him, only for Sam to swat his arm, “ Don’t tease me that way bro, you can’t deny a teenager raging hormones though. And please stop the teasing, I don’t think your buddy would like me that way, clearly that boy screams straight hormones!” Sam replied as he took a bite of his food, “ you’re totally wrong my boy!” Steve replied as he took a bite of his food, “ Rogers, didn’t ma taught you to wait for everyone to seat down for dinner before digging in yours.” Bucky said as he walks into their kitchen, “ Sorry Sam, it seems like our dear boy here forgot his manners ever since he got into college.” Bucky said as he took a seat next to Sam, pulling his food nearer to him, Bucky just turns and smiles to Sam, their arms brushing against each other, and their thighs were pressed against each other, clearly Sam was enjoying it, they made small conversation before their dorm door suddenly opened, “wassup bitches! Your main hoe is here!” Clint barton shouted as he walks in with Natasha and Tony right behind. Bucky just shook his head, watching all of them walks into the kitchen, “ get your own plate Clint!” Bucky said as he pulls away his plate, using his arms as barriers, “ Don’t be a prick babe, it’s not like i never eaten what’s yours.” Clint protested trying to grab another bite of Bucky’s food. “ Fine! Take it all!” Bucky said as he pushes his plate over to Clint, Bucky just sat there and watched Clint ate his meal in a disgusting way, “ You’re honestly disgusting, i swear!” Bucky said, “ and you used to call him cute when he eats” Natasha said as she sits across them and sipping her drink, “ and you used to love him way too much, Bucks! I wonder what happened to that lover boy?” Tony said as he was busy digging into Steve’s plate, while sitting on his lap, “ Technically according to Clint, there were tired of their summer flings and puppy love.” Steve replied, as he rest his head on Tony’s shoulder, while Tony feeds him, Sam just pushes his plates nearer to Bucky, indicating he wanted to share. Bucky just nods, so Sam just feeds him, as he watched their conversations, “ Well it’s not my fault he decided he wasn’t into guys when he was balls deep inside me.” Bucky said as he swallowed his food, only for Clint to stopped eating and looked at him, “ how would I know after all those blowjobs you gave me, and i still wants to shag a girl!” Clint replied. “ you’re disgusting, honestly you are Clint!” Natasha said, as she joins them at the table and ate from Steve’s plate. “ you both were the cutest couple ever in highschool, but you have to break him, seriously fuck you Clint! You’re only still here because you’re Natasha boyfriend now!” Steve said as he looks at Clint. “ Hey hey hey language! Who broke my boyfriend here! Why is he cursing?” Tony said as he turns to hug Steve. “ Technically Natasha’s boyfriend broke me.” Bucky shrugs as he took another bite from Sam. “ come on Bucky, aren’t we over it?” Clint asked as he looks at Bucky, “ Clearly we aren’t Clint! You just dumped me just like that and went out with Natasha less than a month later, how the fuck am I supposed to feel? And have you thought about how many therapy i had to go to just to be here right now sitting infront of everyone and actually speak? Have you thought about it? Clearly not! Fuck this dinner!” Bucky said as he suddenly got up, grab his jacket and walked out of the room, everyone just kept quiet. Sam decided to chase after him, “ clearly he doesn’t want any of you right now, I’ll be the safest choice, anything i will text!” Sam said as walks out the room, now where would a broken white boy be if he wants to be alone, the roof it is.

 

Sam climbs the stairs muttering to himself, like is he doing this? He literally wanted to have dinner with his bestfriend but here he is trying to comfort his bestfriend’s bestfriend, more like his love interest, Sam wouldn’t just do something like this for someone he likes, the more he think about it, Bucky seems familiar, he knew that he saw him somewhere but where though? He just pushes them thoughts away and just pushes the big exit door open, as predicted, there Bucky sat in a corner, his legs against his chest, his arms around his knees, clearly zoning out, not realising Sam stood next to him, Sam decided to sit next to him, he clears his throat, “ nice night to watch the stars huh?” Sam asked as he looks at Bucky, Bucky just turns and smiles at him, “ did Steve send you here? Tell him not to worry, i won’t kill myself again.” Bucky said, “ Nahhh i came up on my own, i needed the fresh air though, the tension was bad for my health actually.” Sam said as he just shrugs his shoulders, “Sam you don’t have to lie you know, I’m alright, I’m way past the suicidal thoughts.” Bucky replied, as he gently nudge Sam’s shoulder, “ hey, i do like to spend my time stargazing, so what brings you here?” Sam asked as he looks at Bucky, “ if your forgot, to get away from them?” Bucky replied, “ that one i know Bucks, like what brings you here to our college, and it’s mid semester, next intake should be next year i think” Sam said, “ i only came here because of my scholarship, like you heard i was in therapy for a few months, due to an unsuccesful suicide attempt, once i got better, Coach Fury said i could just join this intake, i just have to catch up on my studies and games and maintain my bloody GPA.” Bucky replied as he shrugs his shoulder, “ Damn boy, that’s tough, if you need any help for your studies, you can come to me and Tony, but mostly Tony as his grades are way better than mine. Also how did you know Steve? Steve was also sort of my childhood friend.” Sam asked as he leans closer to Bucky, he regrets not wearing a proper shirt, he was freezing, “ me and Steve go all the way back, we were from brooklyn, went the grade school there, hold up, you seem familiar actually, by any chance we went to the same grade school?” Bucky asked as he turns to Sam, “ we might haha, i used to have a huge crush on this boy name James Barnes, i swear he was the cutest actually, he was like my first boyfriend before mum and dad died when i was 9, and i moved with my uncle, I didn’t kept in contact with anyone, i guess i was lucky to have met Steve while moving into my dorm.” Sam said as he looks up at he sky, remembering his “boyfriend” in grade school, Bucky just nudge him, “ Dude! I’m James Barnes! And you’re Sammy! My Sammy!” Bucky exclaimed, “ No way, my Jamie was way shorter than me, and smaller not some buff hot quarterbacks!” Sam replied as he was honestly shocked, “ Sammy, if you forgot people grow! Have you seen Stevie, he was fucking tiny now he’s football captain!” Bucky said as he nudge Sam again, to think yes Steve changed alot ever since grade school, he was literally tiny back then and asthmatic but now he bulks up alot, Sam just chuckles, “ Shit, My Jamie is here, and he’s way hotter now!” Sam said, Bucky tries to hide his blush, “ and as usual my Sammy has a sweet tongue” Bucky teased. They smiled at each other and talked about what they missed in each other life, like after Sam moved, Bucky was so upset he wanted to follow Sam, and he tried calling Sam a few times but Sam wasn’t home always, and Sam went back during summer for a week, but Bucky and Steve was away for Summer Camp, they caught up about who had dated who, and went they came out to their family, and Bucky told sam about his suicidal ways, Bucky was honestly broken but Steve saved him somehow, which Sam was thankful for, they sat there for a few more hours, with Bucky putting his jacket over Sam, knowing how much that boy hates the cold, soon they fall asleep on each other, only when it was 6am Sam’s alarm went off and he needed to get ready for his run with Steve, as he nudges Bucky to wake him, Bucky only could grumble at him, Sam pulls him up and both walked down to their dorm, as Sam stood outside his dorm, he hugged Bucky goodbye, only for the taller boy to kiss his forehead, “I’ll see you later Sammy.” Bucky said before he went off. What an interesting way to start his day, he never knew he would meet his childhood boyfriend after being apart for years. May they have a good start to this possible new relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Sam got closer, what will happen during Christmas break, and went Sam finally knew the truth about Bucky's past. And what will happpen when an old boyfriend comes into the story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed someone to be Sam's ex and the only one i can think off is Eddie Brock. I'm sorry

 

As Sam got changed, laughing slightly, remembering the conversation he had with Bucky at the the rooftop, " where were you all night?" Rhodey asked as he stood by Sam's door, " met an old friend, decided to stay with him" Sam replied as he put on a new sweatshirt, " alright, next time update me alright, i was worried sick," Rhodey replied with a yawn, "Sorry man, i will tell you next time. I'm going for a run with Steve, I'll get you breakfast alright" Sam replied as he put on his sweatpants, " Cool, just get me my usual, i have late classes today though, so dinner will be on you, I'm getting them with Tony and Bruce" Rhodey replied as he walks back to his room, Sam just shouts his goodbye, put on his trainers and off he went, as promised Steve was already waiting for him at the side walk, " morning bro" Sam greets him, " Morning. Sorry for last night though, Bucky came back smiling then fall flat on the sofa" Steve replies. " Nah man it's okay, teen drama as always, why didn't you tell me Bucky was Jamie?" Sam asked as he starts to stretch his muscles, " i thought you knew, since i always called him Bucky when we were younger" Steve chuckles, " well you know how bad my memories are, but still damn he went through so much" Sam replied, " he told you huh?" Steve asked, Sam just nod. " It was a hard phase for him, he really did loved Clint with his whole heart, he really thought Clint was the one for him, when they broke up, my boy broke, he literally became quiet and stayed away from everyone, when i dragged him to a party with Tony, he saw Clint making out with Natasha and that broke him even further, he drank so much that night, he was too drunk when he took his bike home, it was 3 am when the police came knocking at my door, telling me Bucky was in a terrible accident and he broke his arm, and that didn't push him to his edge yet, it was when he went to his favourite club, he saw how intimate Clint and Natasha was, he went home and just took out a knife and cut himself, all i remember was seeing all that blood on the bathroom floor, and he said was, why am i not good enough for him, what am i lacking, and he continued to cut himself, i nearly lost my bestfriend that night, he was drunk and covered in his blood, i was lucky that me and Tony rushed him to the hospital, any more deeper cut, he would be dead. Tony suggested his own therapist and it took Bucky 6 months to even get out from the house, and it has been a year now, I'm just thankful he's getting better, as much as we all are friends now, I'm never letting Clint near Bucky anymore." Steve said with a little sigh, as he looks up to his dorm room window, " Bucky deserves better but for now he needs his friends, I'm just hoping he will get better, to who he was, but now at least his smiling again, thanks Sam." Steve continues, patting Sam's shoulder and even squeezing it lightly, Sam just looks at him and smiles back, " He's my Jamie, Steve. I would love to see him smile again and to love him again, but we have to take our time now, i recently got out from a tough situation, let's heal ourselves before fall back in love" Sam reassures him. Both nod and smile at each other and off they went for their run. After their run, they went to get breakfast and went back to their respective room.

It has been months, Sam and Bucky had gotten closer, Sam spends his mornings over at Steve and Bucky's room, while Bucky spends his evening over at Sam's, Bucky met Rhodey and they click pretty well. Sam was always at Bucky's game, watching him play, and was really proud of him when he scored well, cheerleaders would always flock to them after their games, so Sam was always waiting in their changing room, Bucky would always greet him with a stupid grin on his face, and hugged him, nuzzling into his neck, which Sam would always say, get your sweaty body away from me, and Bucky would hug him tighter. They would always go to the after game party together, wherever Bucky was, Sam was there too. They would go for morning runs together, gym session together, Bucky would always walk Sam to his classes. They were clearly dating but no one wanted to make the move to make it official, they were too afraid they would break the special bond they had. It was a lazy winter afternoon, Bucky was laying his legs on Sam's lap while he was reading a book, while Bucky watched stupid videos on his phone, " So sammy, where are you going for Christmas?" Bucky suddenly asked, Sam just shrugs, " my sister won't be coming back for Christmas, and my uncle have to work too, I'm not really sure, how about you babe?" Sam asked as he squeezed Bucky's legs, " i might stay here for Christmas, since Steve is going to Tony's this year, and my siblings are staying with my aunty, maybe i just visit them that morning itself then come back here?" Bucky replied. "How about i join you for Christmas morning then at night we can just laze around over here, a simple Christmas dinner, maybe cuddle up and Netflix and chill. Since i have no plans at all" Sam offered. Bucky just grins at him, " yeah that sounds good, I'll just call my aunt to inform her later of our plans, she would be happy to finally meet you, let me quote her right, i can't wait to meet the handsome boy that has made my dearest nephew the most happiest" Bucky chuckles as he scoot closer to Sam.

Christmas morning finally arrived, Sam pick up his bag and the shopping bags of presents he bought for Bucky's sibling, and off he went to Bucky's room, Bucky was already leaving his room with his own bags of presents, both went down to the carpark, they decided to use one of Tony's car which Tony himself offered, off they went to visit Bucky's aunt. Within and hour they reached their destination, they grabbed their things and went to knock on her door, they were greeted by Becca, Bucky younger sister, "Bucky!" She greeted, "Hey there Bec! How are you?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug, " as usual, being the more popular Barnes is hard you know, having to keep up your reputation that you tarnished." Becca teased, "Stop it Becca, come in Bucky , make yourself at home," Aunt Ida said, as she ushers them in, " You must be Sam, I've heard so much about you" She continued as she held her hands out, "I hope Bucky only told you the good things about me" Sam jokes and shook her hand, she only chuckles and pulls him into a hug, " i hope he has been behaving well, and not be a bad boy like how he used to be" She teased as she then pulls Bucky into a hug, " come on Aunt Ida, I've been good the whole year, even Santa gave me my present early this year, he gave me Sam!" Bucky replies, earning a smile from a blushing Sam. " Alright enough of teasing! I didn't wake up this early for that! Presents please!" Becca said as she pulls Bucky away, which earned laughter from the other two, "Bucky, go ahead to the living room, I'll prepare breakfast for you boys alright." Aunt Ida said, "let me help you then" Sam offered, which she accepted, off they went to the kitchen. Back in the living room, "Is that your boyfriend Bucky?" Becca asked as she sat on the floor with him, "Not yet but soon, I'm planning to ask him out officially on New year's" Bucky replies as he took a sit next to her, "He seems nice, nicer than the last. And i can see you smilling so wide and happy again." Becca continued, " i thought you really like the last one?" Bucky chuckles, " well that asshole broke my only brother, who the fuck does he think he is?" Becca replied as she fumbles with the presents Sam and Bucky got her, Bucky just smiles fondly to his sister, how could he do that to his sister, he was the only family she had left and he wanted to end his life for a boy that wouldn't even cross a puddle for him, he shakes the memories away and cuddles up with his sister, which she kept trying to get away. While in the kitchen, "Sam, thank you for being here with Bucky, it has been hard for him ever since his parents died, and his last break up, for him to open up again and smile again like as if he wasn't a broken boy, thank you really. This Christmas has been a blessing, to finally have my niece and nephew together, i nearly lost him last year, I'm really thankful for you " Aunt Ida said as he held Sam's hands and pats it, holding her tears, " no worries Aunt Ida, I'm always here for Bucky, and will always be. I only wanted to make him smile and be happy again. And i should be thankful to you, for raising such a good boy, he was only meant to love." Sam replied as he pulls her into a hug, " I promise you, i would love him unconditionally, till my last breath" He reassures her, earning a kiss on the forehead from her, they starts making breakfast, having small conversation with each other. As they brought breakfast into the living room, watching the siblings cuddling up on the floor, taking a short nap, Aunt Ida took a photo of them and woke them up, "I'm kinda jealous that you're cuddling someone else other than me" Sam pouts and jokes with the siblings, " hey I don't cuddle up with others alright, I'm loyal to you" Bucky replied with his own pout, earning laughter from his Aunt, " Enough being kids, time for breakfast then we can open presents alright" Aunt Ida said, they just sat around the coffee table and eat their food and joke around, then it was time to open the presents, Sam got Aunt Ida a new handbag and a matching scarf, while he got Becca a new make up set and a tote bag, he got Bucky a new leather jacket. Bucky got his Aunt a new set of cutleries which she kept hinting to him, a new pairs of sneakers for Becca, and a new set of trainers for Sam. They stayed there laughing and joking around the whole afternoon, it was already late evening, Bucky and Sam decided to go home, they said their goodbyes and hugged each other, And off the boys went home.

Back at their school, Bucky parks the car and off they went to their own dorms, Bucky decided to shower first before heading back to Sam's room. Sam decided to take a quick shower and prepare dinner, he had planned it the whole week, while preparing dinner, he prepared the hall way too, switching off the lights, lighting up the fairy lights, decorated the hallway, fluffing up the pillows on the sofa, turning on the tv and putting the volume at the minimal for now, they decided to have a Harry Potter marathon that night, Sam continues to cook his pasta when he heard the door open, he heard a gasp and then, "Babe I'm here!" Bucky shouted from the front door, "Go ahead make yourself comfortable on the couch, I'm finishing up in the kitchen" Sam replied, so Bucky went ahead to the couch, yup Sam had prepared their beers, so Bucky decided to open up his bottle of beer, took a sip from it and got comfortable on the sofa, in came Sam with two plates of his famous carbonara, there they sat together watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, sipping their beers, enjoying the great food and each other company. As they were mid through the movie, Sam decided to clear their plates and bring out desserts, Red velvet cupcakes with ice cream. Sam paused the movie while he sat down next to Bucky, "Hey, i was enjoying it, i wanted to see Hermione punched Draco in the face again," Bucky whines, as he turns to Sam, only for Sam to shove the dessert into Bucky's arm, "I will punch you in the face if you don't appreciate my dessert" Sam warns him, Bucky looks down at his plate of dessert, it was dark but with the lights from the fairy lights and tv, he could barely make out the writing if chocolate sauce on his plate, " Be My Boyfriend" was written, Bucky looks up and watched Sam who was nervous next to him, Bucky grins at him and puts the plate on the table infront if him and launches himself at Sam, "Fuck yes i want to be your boyfriend!" Bucky said as he hugs Sam around his neck, and peppering him with kisses, " Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Bucky said in between kisses, earning chuckles from his boyfriend. They end up just making out on the sofa till late at night and only for Sam to drag Bucky into his bedroom and cuddle up in bed.

3 months had went by, Bucky and Sam were happy together, stealing kisses on the field or between classes, Bucky would run up to Sam after his games and kiss him senseless every single time, Bucky would cheer his boyfriend whenever he had a marathon to be at, Bucky would spend his free time cuddling up with Sam in their dorms. Today was the first day for new intakes to meet the team, as Bucky and Steve was busy talking to the new batch, a new freshman , Eddie Brocks, they were engrossed in their conversation, not realising Sam was walking up to them, " Hey there Babe! You forgot your jersey!" Sam greets them, when the new freshman turns and face them, "Hey babe, thanks, this uh is ed..." Bucky greets him back, "Eddie Brock" Sam finished his sentence, "Sam Wilson, didn't know you would be here, your new boyfriend ay?" Eddie asked him. Sam just stood there and gulps his saliva, his throat suddenly felt dry, " Always known you had a thing for footballer, always will be huh Sammy?" Eddie teased him, " Hey, who the hell are you to talk to Sam like that!" Steve said as he stood infront of Sam, " Your Sam here was my Ex. It's nice to see you again Sammy, hope to reconcile our love again" Eddie said with a wink and walked away, Bucky pulled Sam away, Sam could see Bucky lips were moving but he couldn't process anything at all, next thing he knew, everything was spinning and he just blackouts on the ground.


End file.
